


Deckflix and Chill

by Tridraconeus



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: He stepped out of the elevator, charred and sore even though Transference.“Sparky! You look a mess,” Eudico called out to him. He dipped his head as respectfully as possible while internally thinkingyeah! No shit!
Relationships: Eudico/Original Male Character(s), Eudico/The Operator
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Deckflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> god this took me so long to do. anyway. here's porn. this isn't underage.

For as long as Nitzan had known the vaults out on the Vallis, he’d known to be careful. All it took was one misstep to catch him, exposed under a security camera, and send him rabbiting back to Fortuna with scraps of intel and a slightly-smoking Loki to show for his efforts.

He stepped out of the elevator, charred and sore even though Transference. 

“Sparky! You look a mess,” Eudico called out to him. He dipped his head as respectfully as possible while internally thinking _yeah! No shit!_

“Come to the back room in a few minutes. I’ve got some things I need to discuss with you.”

Nitzan didn’t want to disappoint the authoritative woman, even if she was likely going to ask him to go steal more Gravimag research for her or help a Ventkid out of trouble they’d gotten themself into, so he flicked a two-fingered salute at her and changed course to the back room. 

It was deserted, leaving only the war table and Little Duck’s haphazard pile of Quill artifacts. A giant wrench sat in a corner with a rack of other tools. 

Nitzan had intended to return to his orbiter and let Loki sit in the foundry for a couple of hours until all the damage was repaired, but he’d be fine for a few more hours. Maybe a day or two, if he was really careful about not getting hit. 

He sat idly on the edge of the war table, playing with his Parazon. Eudico entered the back room a few minutes later. 

“Come on out, Sparky. It’s alright.” 

Nitzan nodded. He stood, withdrew his Parazon back within the structure of his frame, and walked Loki to the corner before transferring out.

“Hey, Eudico. How was girls’ night?” 

She laughed, sitting up on the war table where he’d recently been. He walked over to join her, combing his hair back with his fingers.

“It was good. We watched a holovid, talked some slag on Nef, the usual.”

“Which holovid?” He sat down next to her, kicking his legs idly. 

“ _Dreams on Deck Seven._ Homegrown talent and all, and lifted a good twenty Solaris out of debt-bondage with the Profit it generated.” Void, she sounded so proud. Nitzan hummed. Eudico sighed, tapping her metal prosthetic against the floor.

“So… Sparky. How’d it go?”

“On a scale of one to ten? A solid _could’ve been worse, should’ve been better_.” 

“Sparky…” She sounded more sympathetic than disappointed, but she still had to be disappointed in some way. They’d surely tighten security now that he’d blundered through the vaults, and not for the first time, either. 

“I got sloppy. It shouldn’t have happened.”

“That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you.” Nitzan had never received a real dressing-down from Eudico; was always too good to need one. He figured he deserved whatever she was about to tell him.

“I know. I can’t afford to let it happen again. It’s too important.” He was clenching his jaw, he noticed when his muscle twinged and his teeth ached. Eudico sighed. 

“That, but… you’re running yourself ragged, Tenno. I’m worried about you. You need to relax or you’re going to down yourself before the Taxmen can.” It was one thing when it was clanmates telling him to take a break; another thing when it was Tal congratulating him on a job well done and encouraging him to take a well-deserved rest. He’d never done enough; he was never doing enough; he never _would_ be able to do enough, really. If he didn’t run himself ragged alongside every other Tenno there was, the Origin System would be overrun and fall into chaos— even more chaos than usual. He stopped himself from telling her as much, knowing that even though he wanted to the words would come out angry and twisted. Eudico had dealt with enough cruelty and anger. She cared for him; even if nothing more than a tool to be kept in working condition. Still, she _cared_ for him, so why did that make him so irrationally angry? He gathered up his anger and smiled instead. 

“Are you telling me I need to go on vacation?” He managed a laugh. He didn’t want to say anything rude or cutting, even if he knew Eudico could handle it. She’d already sacrificed so much— he respected her too much. 

“That would be a start. You need to _unwind_ , Sparky! For _all_ our sakes.” 

He laughed again, swinging his legs. “Unwind? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were offering to help.” 

He did like Eudico. She was sharp, she was funny; she didn’t take shit from anyone and while she definitely had her own demons to face, so did the rest of them. She laughed with him, smacking the war table with a _clank_.

“Why the hell not, Sparky. C’mon down to my habsuite once the night shift takes over and I’ll show you how to _unwind_.”

“I’ll do that,” he agreed. She clapped him on the shoulder and stood from the war table. 

“It’s a date! Good talk, Tenno, good talk.” Once again her voice was cheery and firm. He couldn’t help but smile again— her joy was infectious— and roll his eyes.

“Good talk, Eudico. I’ll see you tonight.”

*

He didn’t exactly know when _tonight_ was in an underground city that was always light. He knew when Eudico’s shift ended, though, and politely waited until an hour after that to knock on her hab door. After ten seconds-- some clanking noises, a quiet swear-- it slid open. Eudico retracted her torso shield and smiled at him. 

“Good to see you. Come on in.”

He came in. He walked to the corner and transferred out of Loki, as was polite. 

“I have a holovid in. And snacks!”

Okay, so maybe he’d misunderstood. If she wanted to watch a holovid and eat snacks, that was fine with him. Not that he thought Eudico _wasn’t_ hot, but-- maybe she was right, and he did need to just relax.

They got about a half hour into the holovid before the small distance between them withered to nothing; he was leaning against her, staring at more than watching the screen. 

Her hand settled on his thigh. 

“Hm.”

“Hm?” She squeezed slightly, thumb digging in enough to where he couldn’t pretend the pressure wasn’t suggestive.

“You wanna--?” His shoulders jerked, the best approximation of a suave shrug he could do; chill and casual seemed to be the dominant vibes of the night. Eudico nodded and gave his thigh another squeeze.

“What, you thought we’d just be watching a cheesy holovid all night? I’ve got plans for you, Sparky.” She laughed, again. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Stay right here. I’ll get the goods.” 

“Oh, you’ve got goods?” He leaned back on the couch, watching as she rose and headed over to a locked container in the far corner of the room. She knelt, tapping in the PIN code, and her hand disappeared into the container.

“The _best_ goods. Have you purring like a tame Virmink.” He’d never really thought of how Eudico spent her spare time; figured it was all Solaris U or wrangling the Vox. But she must have needs, too, desires and cravings, and enough body left to satisfy them. “You get your clothes off.” 

He tossed an affirmative her way, tugging his clothes off and setting them down on the side of the couch. There was no need to be self-conscious in front of Eudico. She didn’t care what he looked like, and of all people she definitely knew better than to judge someone based off of appearances.

When he was finished, he looked over to her-- she was stripping down, herself, over by the container. It was open now, and had a few smaller boxes in it. Nitzan couldn’t help but wonder what was in them. She grabbed one seemingly at random and walked back over to the couch.

Eudico was sturdily built. Debt-line tattoos covered her thighs as they did her arms. Her legs were thick with muscle and flesh, well-suited to fighting coolant flow and climbing the endless stairs of Deck 9. She looked very solid; she looked very real. _Felt_ very solid, too, when he reached out to touch her. 

“Didn’t know you were hiding all this.” He stood from the couch to pull her over properly, helping her sit and maneuvering himself somewhat awkwardly to look her in the face and still be able to touch her. It was ungainly and uncomfortable, so he took the easier path and slid to his knees between her legs instead. She laughed at him, again, a hand settling on his cheek.

“Public indecency’s a crime, Sparky.” 

“You’re hot enough it shouldn’t count.” He set his chin on her leg, grinning stupidly up at her. She ruffled his hair. 

“Aren’t you sweet.” She took her hand away to dig through the smaller box she’d brought, pulling out a dildo of both respectable size and thickness. She pressed a button on the bottom of it; it started to buzz. Again, and it turned off. “Why don’t you give that a try?” 

She handed it down to him. It was decidedly human-looking, about the same length as his forearm and considerably thinner. Comfortable, even. He grabbed it by the balls and shook it a little, smacked the wobbly silicone against Eudico’s leg, and they laughed again. “Lube?”

“Oh, right. Here.” 

She dug around again and passed him a tube of lubricant. He squirted some onto the dildo and quickly, efficiently slicked it up, then passed the lubricant back; she put it to the side instead of back in the bin. “You’re gonna love it, I promise.” 

“Does it stick?” He turned it upside down again to check for a suction cup and found none, but did see four slight protrusions around the circumference of the toy; barely a centimeter in diameter, covered in silicone. 

“No, but it magnetizes. Press the button on the side-- the other side-- there, Sparky. Yeah.” 

He turned it over in his hands again, then shifted it down between his legs. The head was blunt and smooth; easy to push in, made easier with the lubricant. 

“Looking good,” Eudico teased. She ruffled his hair again. 

“Mm, feels good too.” He wiggled it once it was halfway in and shifted around again, pressing the button that would let it magnetize to the floor. “Gonna have to get one of these for myself.”

Nitzan put his chin on her knee again, shimmying his hips to work the length of the toy inside himself.

It was strikingly humanoid, with slight variations of girth down the length of the shaft that were just enough to be noticeable when he moved over them. It put pressure against his walls with each shift.

“C’mon. Grind down on it.” Eudico was combing through his hair with her fingers, encouraging. 

“Got one for yourself?” He had an inkling of what she was about to ask of him. Normally he wouldn’t mind appearing eager, but this was Eudico, and he somehow felt like he should wait for her permission. It wasn’t a bad feeling at all. He ground down on the toy obligingly, pressing his lips to her thigh as she pet his head.

“I’ve got you down there, don’t I?”

 _Yes_. He would have cheered if he didn’t see it coming. He skipped a response and lowered his head between her legs instead, tongue venturing to split her folds and taste her. Any attention he may have been paying to the holovid was completely gone now. He was focused completely on _Eudico_.

She was hot-- different from the cold of her prosthetics. He entered her with his tongue and found that she was even hotter inside, dripping wet. He settled his hands on her thighs again, gripping and kneading muscle and flesh. The insides of her thighs were soft and yielding over planes of rock-solid muscle and she spread her legs more when he pushed. He ground back into the toy and leaned forward to follow Eudico’s movement.

The holovid droned in the background, forgotten. There was singing. Nitzan turned his attention back to Eudico’s pussy. 

“Turn the toy on, Sparky.” She ruffled his hair. He’d forgotten about that, too, in the excitement of finally getting to put his mouth on her. The first time he’d heard her take Nef down a few pegs as Vox he’d gotten a little wet in his transference suit, honestly. He’d known she was tough. He’d known she had rare moral fortitude.

He didn’t know she was a _badass_. 

He reached down to flick the vibrating toy on, wet fingers slipping around the base of it for a few seconds as he split his focus. 

“Only one setting. Hang on.” Eudico advised, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him back into the musky warmth of her crotch. And fuck, she was right to do it-- as soon as he managed to turn the toy on a wave of fiery sensation rocked his body and he was moaning loudly into her pussy, and she was moaning back, holding him there. He stuck his tongue into her again and lifted his hips up only to slam them back down, fucking himself on the toy. 

It felt like his brain was getting vibrated out of his skull. It didn’t even register as pleasure, it was so strong, just a pure wave of sensation seizing him from the inside and ripping him apart. And this was Eudico’s toy. It was a wonder she could feel anything at all.

She was petting his hair now, cooing and encouraging him with words he was miles away from understanding. He ducked his head to kiss her thigh, panting. It had been maybe thirty seconds since he turned the toy on. 

“Eu-Eudico, fuck--”

“That’s it, Sparky. Feels good?” Her hand cupped his cheek. It was gentle, inexorable, tilting his head up to look her in the eyes. He was drooling on her hand. Made a little _y-y-yeaaaaaah_ moaning noise and dropped his head to her thigh, electrified. 

He didn’t even have the choice whether to drag it out or not. He licked at her again and came, panting against her. He hadn’t been overwhelmed so totally in so long. Maybe this was what he was looking for. What he needed? What he wanted, certainly. He didn’t even have the choice to be sore as the tireless toy rumbled away inside of him. 

He returned to Eudico’s pussy, determined to get her off at some point during all of this, preferably before he was too fucked out to think. Luckily enough she’d gotten as little oral he’d gotten, or else he was much better than he thought he was. Her voice was climbing. Cooing, again, stroking his hair, moaning, legs closing around his head and swamping him in her heat and scent. 

The next time he came, they tipped over the edge together. He set both hands on the couch and cried out, Eudico holding him there and arching her back, the world blissfully fuzzing out and leaving him moaning uselessly into her. 

A few seconds passed. More. 

He was sore as fuck. The toy was still going and it didn’t feel quite so good anymore. He raised himself up and dropped to his knees beside it, flicking it off and sparing a less-than-guilty look to the puddle of his own fluid that had formed on the floor. 

“Fuck, Eudico.”

“Feeling _relaxed_ , Sparky?”

“ _Shit._ Yeah.”

She laughed again, a sound he’d never get tired of hearing, and hauled him up by the shoulders to sprawl on the couch. 

“--want me to start the holovid over?” 

He leaned over and put his head on her thigh, legs kicked up over the arm of the couch. It didn’t seem like a bad movie and he _did_ feel kind of bad for totally ignoring it, and Eudico liked it, so what was the harm?

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this! I love hearing what people think about my writing.


End file.
